


Like the Seasons

by virginiasoil



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reunion, Reunion Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3635394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virginiasoil/pseuds/virginiasoil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke returns to Camp Jaha in the sweltering heat of August to find that the camp and the people she left behind have changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like the Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> So this started off as another reunion fic and just turned into smut. 
> 
> I own nothing.

She came back on a sweltering summer day in August. Her thin shirt stuck her half-starved, sweaty body and her hair hung limply in the humidity. 

The new wall was the first thing Clarke noticed as she crossed the scorching meadow. It towered high above the tall grass and unlike the flimsy wire fence she had left, this wall was made of thick wood and scrap metal that Clarke was fairly certain was once the drop ship. The perimeter of the camp seemed larger too, she noted, than it had been when she left all those months ago.

It wasn’t until Clarke was halfway to the gate that somebody noticed her. An unfamiliar girl that had been picking flowers pointed at Clarke and yelled to a guard who was lounging near the gate. The guard, also unfamiliar, took a moment to assess her and decide whether or not Clarke was a potential threat (which she obviously wasn’t in her emaciated, sweaty, limping state) before calling something out to whoever was behind the heavy gate. 

Clarke stood still in the meadow, a few yards away from the camp, and watched the gate slowly swing open. She didn’t bother to swat at the gnats swarming around her and tried to ignore the intensity of the sun beating down on her slick skin. 

She felt her heart drop to her stomach when five guards emerged from the fortified camp. There were two she didn’t know, probably Arkers. Alongside them were Monroe and Miller. 

It was the man leading the group, however, that made Clarke’s heart pound in her chest. 

“Bellamy.” Her voice was a hoarse whisper after months of disuse and hours in the heat without water. 

He stopped, shocked, and stared at her in disbelief. The guards behind his imposing form dropped their guns to their sides and gaped at her. 

“Clarke?” Monty emerged from behind them, arms full of various plants. “Clarke!” He ran towards her, dropping what he had been carrying and enveloping her in a hug despite the heat. “I can’t believe you are back, I can’t believe you are alive!” 

His cry had drawn others out of the camp. Arkers who knew her name but did not know her well circled around while members of the original 100 crowded about her demanding hugs and bombarding her with questions. Abby pushed through the throngs and threw herself around Clarke. 

Jasper and Octavia were nowhere in sight. 

Bellamy hadn’t moved but his indecipherable eyes never left hers. 

***  
Over the next few days Clarke learned of all the changes that had taken place during her ten month absence. 

New buildings dotted the camp. A few cabins were built, others in the process of building. A smokehouse stood near several herb and vegetable gardens. There was a roped off area where the guards were trained by Bellamy, Kane, and Captain Miller.

There were also many new faces. A couple babies had been born in the winter and spring; the whole camp seemed involved in raising them. Some grounders also lived in their midst. A few were deserters, some outcasts of their clans, and others served as ambassadors from their villages. 

Even the people Clarke recognized had changed during her time away. Raven and Wick were very visibly an item. Jasper and Monty barely spoke. Octavia was not as cold as she had been towards Clarke last autumn, but she remained distant. She and Lincoln had married in the winter. The pair now served as the Sky People’s main diplomats.

It was Bellamy, however, that Clarke saw the most changes in. 

His shoulders were broader and his skin more deeply tanned. New freckles dotted his face and arms. His hair was a bit longer than it had been when she left and new scars danced across his skin. 

She could see the respect he now commanded in camp. Whereas the Arkers had seen him as an insolent pain in the ass before Mt. Weather, he was now regarded as a figure of authority. He had been given a seat on the Council, Clarke quickly learned, as the elected representative of the 100 after he demanded their people have more of a say in the running of camp. Kane also seemed to have taken Bellamy under his wing, allowing him to help train the Guard and organize all hunting parties and building projects. Clarke couldn’t help but be proud of how well he had done without her; how far he had come from whatever the Hell we want. 

But other things had changed about Bellamy. 

After the first night, when he had found her in the med bay and held her tightly against him, Clarke had barely interacted with him. He didn’t speak to her unless he had to and didn’t seek her out like he had before the war. Bellamy’s eyes remained cold and distant on the few occasions when they met hers. Although Clarke still felt guilt gnaw at her for abandoning him after the war, for sending him into the mountain in the first place, she still grew resentful of his remoteness. 

She missed the man that had been her constant companion.

***  
A month after her return, Clarke had settled back into life in Camp Jaha. She worked with her mother in medical and was slowly gaining her full form again as food was once more plentiful in her life. 

When she wasn’t working with her mother, Clarke spent her time helping Monty in the gardens or watching the younger children while their parents worked. Her mother, still Chancellor, had offered her a position on the Council but she declined. She hadn’t earned it. Even if she had it wouldn’t feel right. Clarke was tired of being the one to make the decisions. She just wanted peace and quiet. 

In the evenings Clarke would sketch. Sometimes she sketched her patients, sometimes scenes from camp, but her favorite thing to sketch was the world outside camp. As the sun set, Clarke liked to lean against the heavy walls of camp and capture the grassy meadow or dark woods, imagining how much her father would love the view. Though he never made himself known, Clarke could feel Bellamy watching her from the gate when she sat alone outside the defenses of camp. 

It almost made her angrier, the way he wanted to protect her even as he all but ignored her. 

***  
The nightmares started again in late September. As soon as she finally felt at peace they returned with a vengeance. 

Some nights she saw Wells and Charlotte and her father. Some nights she saw Maya and Anya. Some nights she saw Finn. Most nights she saw them all. Those who were in TonDC, those in the mountain, those who were burned alive outside the drop ship. 

One particularly bad night she dreamt that those she had killed came out of the trees. They chased her through rivers of blood, screaming out the names of her victims and reminding her of her sins. 

She was woken by rough hands on her shoulders and a gruff voice calling her name. 

When her eyes flew open in a panic, she saw Bellamy leaned over her, his eyes searching her face in concern. 

“Clarke?” His voice was gentle. She had missed his voice so much over the past months. 

He held her in his lap as she sobbed against his chest, whispering her fears, her sins, her apologies. 

Every few nights the scene repeated itself. He would wake her from her terrors and hold her as she cried. 

Bellamy never spoke much and his attitude towards her did not change during the day, but Clarke was still grateful for his warmth in the dark hours of the night. 

***   
As it got colder most of the camp moved either into the finished cabins or the empty rooms of the Ark to stay warm. Bellamy stayed in a cabin he had built in the spring while Clarke moved into the Ark. 

Their distance was more pronounced than ever.

He stopped coming at night.

***  
In October, Clarke finally confronted Bellamy. 

Her day had been awful from the beginning. 

Cold rain had been falling heavily since morning. It was the kind of damp cold that you feel in your bones and that seemed to remind Clarke of all that she had done wrong in her short life. 

There were a couple of kids that had come down with the Ark in the med bay that had foolishly run off to the woods and ended up with nasty colds and a couple broken limbs. They told Clarke they had been playing ‘The 100’ and spoke animatedly of how cool it was that she came to Earth earlier and had been so involved in the early grounder battles. 

It made Clarke sick to her stomach. 

At lunch she saw Jasper sitting by himself, pushing his food around and staring sullenly at the Ark’s wall. He hadn’t spoken to her much since her return and Clarke knew he still resented her actions in Mt. Weather, but she approached him anyways and offered him her apple. 

“Here, its not cake but its still pretty good.”

He glared at her peace offering. Then he glared at her. 

“Today is her birthday. She would be eighteen.” 

Clarke didn’t have to ask who he was talking about. She fought the bile in her throat and walked away after setting the apple besides him. 

Her day just got worse from there. 

By the time Monroe found her and said Bellamy needed to see her in his cabin, Clarke just wanted to crawl in bed and never leave her room again.

“Why?”

“Something with the Council I think. I’m not sure. Its no rush, he just said to mention it if I saw you.” 

A year ago, Bellamy wouldn’t have sent Monroe to find Clarke. Bellamy would have found her himself. He probably wouldn’t even have had to since a year ago she probably would have been by his side already. 

Clarke nodded and Monroe left. 

***  
Even though Bellamy’s cabin was only a short walk from the med bay, Clarke was drenched by the time she knocked on his door. 

She heard him grunt a blunt “come in” from inside and hesitated a moment before pushing the door open. 

He was standing in front of a table with his back to her looking over what appeared to be maps and Octavia’s reports about neighboring clans. Since he didn’t look up from his work when she entered, Clarke took a moment to look around. He had a cot in one corner, piled high with furs for warmth. There was a small, crude fireplace against one wall, a couple chairs and the table he stood at, and some shelves with old books piled on them. A stack of his cloths sat neatly against the wall next to a larger pile of guns and knives. Overall, the cabin was tidy and orderly and very much Bellamy. 

“Monroe said you wanted to see me.” 

“Yeah, come here.” He still had his back to her and Clarke fought the urge to roll her eyes. After her shitty day the last thing she felt like dealing with was Bellamy and his newfound indifference towards her. 

She came to stand beside him, watching as he drew lines between villages and indicated the corresponding distance on a sheet of paper. 

“Octavia and Lincoln told the Council about an upcoming peace conference at the village of Warinton in two weeks. Some Council members think we should go and try to make allies but I’m concerned that us showing up uninvited will not be well received. Neither Octavia nor Lincoln know much about the people of the village. Monty overheard me talking to them and said you had passed through the village on your,” he paused as if trying to find the right word, “while you were away.” 

He hadn’t looked up at her at all and Clarke couldn’t help but notice how bitter his voice was when he mentioned her walkabout. 

“Yeah, I did.”

Finally he looked at her, his eyes cold and guarded. Everything about his body language screamed about how much he didn’t want to be talking to her. “So what do you think? Would they mind a bunch of Sky People showing up?”

“No, not if I went with them.”

Bellamy scoffed and rolled his eyes. 

“What?”

“Nothing, Princess.” Clarke had been yearning to hear that name leave his lips for close to a year now. However, instead of the warm affection Bellamy had tacked to the name before, now it sounded like a curse. It reminded her of their first weeks on Earth and the animosity they had shared. 

Maybe it was the way he crossed his arms and spat the name, how much it reminded her of the asshole he had been so long ago. Maybe it was the way Jasper had looked at her or the way the Ark kids had romanticized her hellish first weeks on Earth. Maybe it was almost two months of anger and hurt over Bellamy’s behavior after ten months of dreaming about what it would be like to hear his voice again. 

Whatever it was, it made something in Clarke snap. 

“What is your problem with me? Why have you been so pissed lately?” Her tone was biting and harsh. She reveled in the way his eyes widened in shock at her outburst of anger. Bellamy quickly recovered, however, and moved towards her, using his physicality to intimidate her. 

“Why am I so pissed?” Bellamy let out a bitter, sardonic laugh. “You want to know why I am so fucking pissed? You left, Clarke. You left this camp. You left Jasper and Monty and Raven and Harper and all the others. You left your mom. You left me.” He pointed angrily at her with each name, his voice cold. 

Clarke’s anger vanished at his words, replaced with an all-consuming guilt.

“Bellamy-”

“I know you had to do it, Clarke. I get that, okay? I let you go because I understood that what you needed was to be alone. But God, Clarke. You were gone for ten months. Ten fucking months. I know that’s what you needed but did you ever think about what I needed?”

Clarke’s throat felt too thick. Of course she had thought about what he needed. Of course she knew what leaving would do to him. Did he not realize how much she had tortured herself over it while she was gone? How the tears on his cheeks as she said goodbye had haunted her as much as those she had killed?

“I let you go, Clarke, because I put your happiness, your sanity, above my own. I did it because you deserved to be selfish after weeks of giving every part of yourself away. I did it because I was weak, Clarke. I couldn’t make you stay. But I also did it because I was so convinced that you would come back to me.”

“I did,” she croaked.

“You came back ten fucking months later, Clarke. We all thought you were dead or long gone.”

“Bellamy-” Her voice was quiet, a stark contrast to his bellowing yell that got louder and angrier by the minute. He continued to walk towards her, forcing her backwards. 

“I pulled that lever too. I killed them too. You think I don’t see the faces of everyone we killed in this camp? I see all of them, Clarke. And I see all the guards I killed while I was stuck in that fucking mountain. I see the faces of the 300 people I killed on the Ark everyday too when I see their families. I see the grounders I killed every time a new grounder comes to live here. I see all of it too, Clarke, but I didn’t get to go escape it all. I didn’t get to leave and ignore it. No, I fucking stayed here and put our people back together just like you asked.” He raked a shaking hand through his messy hair and let out an exasperated huff. “God, I am so fucked up, Clarke. I can barely sleep because every time I close my eyes all I see are the people I’ve killed. So, so many people. And on the nights when I’m spared seeing them I dream that I am back in that fucking cage being sprayed down with acid and drained of my blood.” Clarke’s eyes widened and he scoffed at her confusion. “You didn’t even stay long enough for me to talk to you about that, Clarke. You didn’t stay long enough to find out I was fucking tortured in there.” 

“I-” 

“No, I get to fucking talk right now.” Clarke’s back hit the wall of the cabin. She was cornered between Bellamy’s body and the cold wood. “I know you needed to get away, Clarke. But I needed you. I’m not like you; I can’t handle this shit on my own because it drives me out of my fucking mind. I know I’m a monster, Clarke. I know I’m a killer, I know all the sins I have committed. But that isn’t the hardest part. The hardest fucking part is knowing those things and seeing those faces and not having someone to confide in, someone who understands, someone who I know won’t judge me the way I know they all judge me.” Clarke swallowed hard. “We were partners, Clarke. You always asked me to come back with you before. At the bunker, when the grounders attacked the drop ship. You said that everything we did we did together. But then, when I fucking needed you most, you just left me. Left me to deal with our mess, to heal our people.”

“Bellamy-”

“All I have done the past ten months is work as much as I possibly can because at least that way I’m distracted. That way I don’t have time to sit in this fucking cabin and think about all the lives I have stolen, all the families I’ve destroyed. I didn’t get to run away from everything like you did!” 

Suddenly Clarke’s blood boiled. She hadn’t just run away, she didn’t just skip off into the forest to start again and forget about everything she had done. 

“Do you think it was fucking easy for me?” Clarke barked back at him. “Do you think that I spent those ten months fucking around in the woods having a grand old time?”

“It was the easy way out and you fucking know it!” 

“You think leaving my mom who barely made it out alive was easy? You think leaving all the people I had fought to save was easy? You think leaving you was easy?”

“A hell of a lot easier than staying here taking care of all the broken people we had to commit genocide to save while wondering if one of the most important people in your life is alive or dead!” 

“I couldn’t be here, Bellamy. I thought you understood that. Not after all that I did!”

“After all that we did, Clarke! We! It wasn’t just you. Even TonDC! Yes Octavia told me about it, Clarke. I know what you did. But it’s no worse than when I sentenced 300 people to death to save my own skin!” 

Guilt gnawed at her stomach at the thought of TonDC. 

“It is worse because I knew they would die, I knew it! Just like I knew everyone in Mt. Weather would die! I knew and I still let it happen! I didn’t deserve to just come back and readjust, not after what I had done!”

“Oh but I did? Clarke we have the same kill number! You and I, we are in this together whether you like it or not!”

“But-”

“No! It doesn’t even fucking matter anymore, Clarke. We’ve done what we’ve done!”

“Then why are we even having this fucking argument?”

He looked away from her for a moment, too frustrated to face her. When his eyes met hers again there was more pain than anger in them. His voice wasn’t as harsh when he spoke. Instead it was broken and full of desperation.

“Because I needed you, Clarke. I needed you more than I have ever needed anyone in my life. I can’t do this alone; I never could, not even when we first landed. You and Octavia are all I’ve got and as much as I love my sister she doesn’t get it. She doesn’t get why you let TonDC get bombed, but I do. She doesn’t know what it is to have to make those decisions. She doesn’t understand what it is like to have blood on your hands you can never wash away. I needed you, Clarke, because I needed to know I wasn’t alone in my sins. I don’t know about you but I’m just as fucked up as I was on the day you left. That’s why I’m fucking ‘pissed,’ Clarke. Because you left and I didn’t think you were ever going to come back and it fucking broke me. And know you expect everything to just go back to how it was?”

“Bellamy, I didn’t know-”

“Like Hell you didn’t.” His voice was bitter. Clarke’s anger flared again. 

“What do you want me to fucking say, Bellamy? Like you said, what’s happened has happened. I can’t take it back! I’m sorry that I was so selfish, okay? I’m sorry that-”

“I don’t want you to fucking apologize, Clarke! You did what was best for you!”

“Then what the Hell do you want from me?”

“I want you to understand!”

“Understand what, Bellamy?” She yelled, hitting his chest in frustration. 

For a moment Clarke thought he was going to hit her back. The look on his face was livid and he let out a sour, incensed scoff. 

“I needed you, Clarke. Fuck, I still need you.” His last sentence was a growl and suddenly his large hands were on her face and his lips were on her lips, rough and demanding. Bellamy seemed to channel all that he couldn’t manage to say into his bruising kiss. Just as Clarke eased out of her shock, he pulled away. Bellamy’s eyes were wide with surprise and he jerked back as if burned. 

“I’m so sorry, Clarke. I don’t know what-”

She cut off his weak excuses by striding forward, yanking his head down to hers, and kissing him with equal ferocity. After a beat, he responded hungrily and wrapped his thick arms around Clarke’s middle, pulling her flush against him. Clarke let her hands tangle in the soft curls at the nape of his neck, relishing in the friction of his body against hers. 

All of a sudden their proximity wasn’t enough for Clarke. She needed more; she needed to feel that he was there with her after being separated for so long. Ever since she had sent him to that God damn mountain on a suicide mission, telling him his life was worth the risk when to her it never was, they had never truly been together in they way they were before. Now Clarke wanted to make up for all that lost time, to show Bellamy how she needed him just as much as he needed her. 

Clarke let her hands slide under Bellamy’s shirt as he licked and sucked his way down the column of her throat. She greedily ran her fingers across the taught muscles of his chest trying to memorize the way his grip on her hips tightened as his muscles tensed under her touch. It still wasn’t enough though, so Clarke tugged at the hem of his shirt. Bellamy pulled away, letting her lift the worn fabric over his head, before he pushed her against the wall and once more attached his mouth to lips, her neck, her jawline. Clarke raked her nails down his back and he bit her into her shoulder, his hands exploring the skin under her shirt. When his calloused fingers finally brushed against her already taught nipples Clarke’s head dropped to his shoulder and she let out an embarrassingly breathy moan.

Bellamy’s eyes met hers and he smirked wolfishly, pupils blown wide with desire, before making quick work of her soaked shirt and ragged bra. He took a brief moment to just stare at her half naked form and Clarke couldn’t help but feel a little self-conscious. The second his large, tanned hands groped at her breasts, however, she lost all trepidation as her mind lost the ability to focus on anything other than the burning need between her legs. Bellamy’s hands were quickly replaced by his mouth and Clarke had to cling to his shoulders as her knees buckled. Her hands found his belt and frantically tried to undo the buckle. 

Bellamy stilled and lifted his head to gaze hard at her. His eyebrows were raised in a silent question. “Clarke,” his voice was rough and heavy. It was nearly enough to make her come there and then. 

“I’m sure.” 

He searched her eyes for a moment before effortlessly lifting her against him. Clarke wrapped her legs around his waist and leaned down to kiss his swollen lips as he led them to his cot. 

Bellamy set her down gently, helping Clarke to wiggle out of her pants leaving her completely bare before him. He stared down at her, eyes full of hunger and something else Clarke couldn’t quite describe. 

“Fuck, Clarke.” He whispered breathlessly as he covered her naked body with his own. Their lips met, but this time the kiss was gentle and lazy. His warm hands roamed up and down her torso, drawing little swirls on her sweaty skin. Slowly, painfully slowly, he dragged his lips down her body leaving a wet trail from her neck to her navel. Clarke’s hands raked through his hair scraping at his scalp as she sighed in pleasure. 

Suddenly, very much to her displeasure, Bellamy stopped his ministrations and pulled back. He rested his weight on an elbow and traced a particularly long scar across her abdomen with concerned eyes. 

“It was from the Stony Hill Clan. I wore out my welcome.”

He looked up at her with an unreadable face. 

“It was months ago, Bellamy. I’m fine.”

“There is so much I don’t know.” His eyes fell back down to the scar. Clarke sat up a bit and reached for his chin, forcing Bellamy to look at her. 

“What is done is done. I’m back now. I promise. I’m here with you.” 

Bellamy looked up at her for a long moment before surging up to kiss her again. His lips were full of unsaid words and promises. Clarke fell back against the cot breathlessly as Bellamy kissed the offending scar, and then the many others that marred her pale skin; he kissed her stretch marks and the mole just above the curls between her legs. 

Clarke gasped as Bellamy suddenly wrapped his hands around her thighs and yanked her to the bottom of the cot before kneeling on the ground in front of her. She propped herself up on her elbows and watched, breathless, as he threw her thighs over his shoulders. His dark eyes met hers. He bent down towards her cunt without breaking eye contact and licked up her slick slit. Clarke’s thighs tightened around him involuntarily as she keened. She felt rather than saw his smile before he began to circle her clit with his warm tongue. Clarke knew she was already embarrassingly wet, but she couldn’t bring herself to care as Bellamy’s tongue worked miracles between her legs. 

He pulled his mouth away from her but before Clarke could protest, she felt him put a single finger inside her. Bellamy grinned at the high, keening sound that left her lips before adding a second finger and beginning to circle her clit with his tongue again. Soon it became too much for Clarke. She felt her orgasm rip through her, arching involuntarily off the cot and squeezing her thighs around Bellamy’s head while her hands clawed at the fur beneath her. 

When she finally opened her eyes, Clarke saw Bellamy staring at her hungrily. His swollen lips were slick from her. She watched, transfixed, as he wiped his mouth against his forearm and climbed back over her, pulling her into a wet, sloppy kiss. Clarke could feel his hardness against her and worked at his belt buckle. 

He helped her pull down his pants and briefs, tossing them carelessly aside. Clarke reached down and wrapped a hand around his considerable length, causing Bellamy to drop his head against her shoulder and buck forward, moaning her name. Clarke smiled and kissed his temple before guiding him into her.

Both of them groaned as he filled her. Bellamy rested his forehead against hers, eyes closed. Clarke leaned up and kissed him soundly as she started to move up against him. He met her strides and they quickly found a steady, fast rhythm. She keened as he bit and licked at her neck, twisting her fingers tightly in his hair savoring the way it made him hiss. 

Clarke pushed up against him and Bellamy let her flip them over. His hands gripped her hips hard enough to bruise as he guided her erratic movements. She leaned forward putting one hand on his chest to hold her up while the other grasped at her breasts. Bellamy’s eyes watched her closely, full of want and admiration. He began to buck up into her harder and Clarke started to lose control. She fell down to his chest and braced herself on her elbows that rested on either side of his head. 

Each thrust was drawing a needy whimper out of her and Bellamy seemed to sense how close she was to release. He kissed her greedily as his hand found her clit. Clarke threw her head back as she came, Bellamy peppering her exposed throat with wet kisses. 

Once she came down from her high, Bellamy flipped them over again and began driving into her roughly. Clarke hiked one of her thighs up over his arm, the change in angle causing Bellamy to moan into her neck. She raked her nails up his back and whispered dirty things in his ear causing him to thrust impossibly harder into her. His breath against her shoulder became ragged and his thrusts more erratic as Clarke felt him reaching the edge. He came hard, groaning her name into the crook of her neck as she felt him empty inside of her. 

Breathing heavily, Bellamy collapsed against her. Clarke stroked his hair and kissed his brow as they both caught their breath. After a minute he pushed himself off of her and flopped onto his back. She instantly missed the weight of his body on hers. 

They sat in silence for a while, listening to each other breathe, before he turned to her. 

“I missed you, Princess.” The name was sweet on his lips again.

She curled into his side, using his sweat-slicked shoulder as a pillow, and felt him kiss the crown of her head as his arm wrapped around her waist. 

“I missed you too.” 

***  
When asked, both Clarke and Bellamy recited a long list of reasons why it made sense for her to move into his cabin in early November.

It freed a room in the Ark for someone else.

They were almost always together now during the day. Between planning for the future and looking after the remnants of their people, it just made sense to live together too. 

It made sense to share a bed in the cold months. It kept them warmer and conserved resources. 

They both were the de facto leaders of the delinquents and it was just easier if their people could come to the same place for help or to voice their complaints.

Though nearly the whole camp speculated about the real reason why the Councilor of the 100 and the camp’s second most skilled doctor spent their nights together, Bellamy and Clarke ignored the whispers. When asked about it they just rolled their eyes.

In public, their relationship appeared unchanged from how it had been before Mt. Weather. They argued and planned and led together. They hugged and touched shoulders and arms. They joked and shared meaningful looks. But it ended there.

In the privacy of their cabin (or a secluded part of the woods, or behind the smoke house, or in that one closet a few doors down from the Council Chamber) they shared much more than words and glances. But nobody else needed to know that. 

For months they didn’t address what they shared, whatever it was, because they were Clarke and Bellamy and in the end, nothing needed to be said. After all, they had always communicated best without words.

**Author's Note:**

> Also I just want to say that as a Virginian (from the exact part of the state the show takes place), my biggest problem with the show is how un-Virginia the weather/lands are. I get that there was a nuclear apocalypse but come on guys. Any who, thats why I felt the need to express how hellish Virginia weather can be. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed it. 
> 
> Also I promise I am still working on Three Months.


End file.
